Show Me More Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: On a beautiful morning, Hikage shows Katsuragi how much she loves her.
**Show Me More Love**

 **Pairing: Katsuragi x Hikage**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters**

 **Author's Note: Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone~! My name is Yuri! And finally here's a Katsuragi x Hikage fanfic to you all~! Now, to be honest, the reason why I wasn't into that pairing was because I wasn't interested in Hikage. Plus, I didn't have any story plot for these two ever since I first watched the series. And also, I don't know if this pairing is as popular as the other canon couples. But now, I've thought of a perfect story for these two~!**

 **Enjoy~!**

Katsuragi and Hikage lay in bed together with arms wrapped around one another. The sun shines brightly though the curtains, touching part of the pink blankets of Katsuragi's bed. They had just woken up from having the best night of their life, dating and having their love making session afterwards. The two couldn't have been any happier, even though Hikage barely shows it. But lately, after dating for a while, Katsuragi taught her how to be more open to her feelings and the knife-wielder had been trying ever since.

And now here they are, in bed together and in each other's arms. The energetic blonde smiles at the emerald haired girl.

"I had fun last night, Hikage," she says.

"Same here," Hikage replies in a soft voice. Her expression still remains emotionless, but her tone expresses kindness in her voice.

Katsuragi kisses her forehead and shifts her body towards her lover with her long blonde tresses spread out like a blanket. Hikage pulls in closer towards her chest and rests her head on it.

"Hey, Katsu."

"Yes, Hikage?"

"I wanted…to say this for a long time…but…" She looks up at the blonde's dark green eyes. "I want to show my love for you even more!"

Katsuragi isn't the bit of the slightest of surprised. "Oh~! I like the sound of that!" She kisses her forehead once again and pulls away. "So, how will you show your love for me?"

Hikage immediately grabs one of the blonde's breasts and rubs them. "Like this. I just love your boobs, Katsu."

"Ahhh….ohhh, Hikage, baby, that's so sweet of you~! Ah~!" Katsuragi moans with pleasure.

"I love the way they're soft and warm and I can even rest my head in them," Hikage continues as she rubs both of them at the same time. "And I love the way you moan every time I rub them."

"Yes~! Ohhhh, yes, right there, babe~!" Katsuragi moans. "Ohhh~!"

The rubbing continues for about 5 minutes and Hikage stops. Katsuragi pants from the great feeling from her lover and wraps her arms around the emerald haired girl again.

"So, what else do you want to show your love for me?" she asks.

Hikage traces a finger from the blonde's stomach to her legs. "I love your soft body, Katsu. How your skin feels so soft like a little girl. And the way it smells is like daisies. You really clean yourself well."

Katsuragi chuckles. "I keep myself clean only for my lover to cuddle with me as long as she wants~!" She pulls her lover a bit closer. "What else can you show me?"

"You kiss," Hikage replies, looking up at her lover once more. "I love the way you kiss."

"Heh, well then. I shall give you some right now~!" Katsuragi takes both of her girlfriend's cheeks, leans in and kisses her on the lips.

Hikage immediately returns the kiss and the two hug each other tighter. The kissing becomes deeper and Hikage is the first to insert her tongue into Katsuragi's. Both of them kiss passionately, followed by some soft moaning. A minute passes when the two pull away due to lack of oxygen.

"Haaahhh…Hikage, that felt…so good!" Katsuragi says.

"I'm glad." The green haired girl says.

"So, what else can you show me that you love me so much, eh~?"

Hikage stares into the blonde's eyes. "Your hair. How it smells so nice ever time we go on dates." She takes a few strands and lets them slip off her fingers. "I love your long, beautiful hair, Katsu."

"I'm glad, Hikage."

The green haired girl rests her head on the blonde's chest once again. She wanted to stay like this for the rest of the morning. Katsuragi couldn't blame her at all. After all, they can eat breakfast later on.

"Hey, Hikage," the blonde whispers. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Katsu," Hikage whispers back.

Both of them intertwine hands, lean in and share one last, passionate kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Forgive me for this story being so short, but this is just an experiment. I'm in the process of making a full on story about these two, so look forward to it~! Again, these two need some more love as well as the other canon couples. Feel free to to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
